For subsea applications, for example subsea oil production, subsea energy transmission, and subsea telecommunications, equipment to be operated below sea level (sub-sea site) must be adapted to this harsh environment. A major obstacle in deep water is the extreme high pressure experienced by the equipment at these depths. Accordingly, pressure vessels, so-called sub-sea canisters, may be used to protect equipment at these depths from the high pressure by providing an inside pressure within a pressurized compartment of approximately one atmosphere corresponding approximately 100000 Pascal or 1 bar.
Sub-sea canisters used to maintain and simulate an ambient pressure similar to what is experienced at the surface (above sea-site) are also called one atmosphere chambers, vessels, or canisters. A common use for example in the oil industry for such a sub-sea canister is to protect pressure-sensitive components at the sub-sea site. In the event that a pressure canister leaks while at the sub-sea site and is then withdrawn back to the surface, it may contain gas at a pressure higher than the normal atmospheric pressure. When the pressure canister is retrieved from a depths of approximately 3000 meters to the surface, the pressure inside the canister may become extremely high, for example as high as 300 bar (30000000 Pa). When such a pressurized canister has been retrieved from the sub-sea site and is opened at the surface, accidents may happen. To achieve a more safe operation, a pressure relief valve may be installed.
However, in case the pressure relief valve opens, a gas within the pressurized compartment may escape. This may potentially cause damage to the environment and/or harm personnel operating the sub-sea canister.